falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
The Vault:辐射1与2角色计划
The Fallout 1 and 2 characters project is a project dedicated to add missing, organizing and improving the quality of the Fallout and Fallout 2 character articles. Scope * Creation of missing Fallout and Fallout 2 character pages * Expansion of character stubs * Adding character images Guidelines Adapt all pages to the standard layout and check character image, infobox and categories. Layout * A sample article can be found at Project:Fallout 1 and 2 characters project/sample Image * The character image can either be a generic sprite or a screenshot of the character in his or her default surroundings - the latter is preferred. **A sprite image for any human character should be 30px in dimensions, Super Mutant character sprites should be 34px in dimensions. Background images do not apply. Infobox All character infoboxes should at least contain the following fields: |games =FO1 |image = |race = |affiliation = |role = |location = |quests = |appearances =''Fallout 1'' |dialogue = }} OR |games =FO2 |image = |race = |affiliation = |role = |location = |quests = |appearances =''Fallout 2'' |dialogue = }} * For optional fields which may be applicable in certain cases, please see the template documentation. * Affiliation: Of the following points, mention the first point that is applicable for a given character: ** Name of an organization the character belongs to. ** Name of a shop/company the character owns/works for. ** Name of the character's boss. ** Town a character lives in. ** none. * Quests: Set to "none" if no related quests. Categories A character page should be in the following categories: * Game NPC category: ** For Fallout, this is Category:Fallout characters. ** For Fallout 2, this is Category:Fallout 2 characters. * Race category: For example, Category:Human characters or Category:Ghoul characters. See Category:Characters by race for a list of available categories. * Faction Category: For example, Category:Khan characters * Location category: For example, Category:Klamath characters. Not all characters need a category of this type, usually such a category only exists if multiple characters are in this location. * Category Order: The categories should be listed in order from most general (the Race category), to the most narrow category (usually the location, faction, or cut characters category). General checklist This is a list of things people should look out for when improving the NPC articles: * Headlines: The character articles should follow the layout descirbed above. This includes naming (including capitalization) and order of the headlines/sections. * Notes: The Notes sections should be kept to a minimum. Items placed here should be merged with other sections where applicable. It should also be checked whether there's a more suitable article for a given note - for example, notes relating to quests should be in the quest article, not in the character one. * Navboxes: Check for missing navboxes and add them where applicable. This mostly concerns characters who live in a town (these should have the town-specific navbox added, e.g. ). * Bugs: Reduce to bugs which are specific to that character. No general game bugs which may happen to any character, no bugs which relate to quests or locations. * Behind the scenes: Reduce to obvious references. * Tense: Many articles use past tense. Change it to present tense instead (but remember to give the year/date in the intro). Participants Project leaders are the people to ask about concerns with the project itself. To participate, simply add your name below using . Place every participant on a new line. The list is alphabetized (with the exception of project leaders). Resources * User:Ghouly89/sandbox1 - contains all Fallout character inventories (in progress) Progress * Add your name to the tasks you are currently working on (simply insert ~~~, this adds your signature without date) * Mark tasks you have completed with ~~~ * Once all other tasks have been completed, someone else should review the result. This is done to ensure nothing has been overlooked. If that has been done, add ~~~~ to the "peer review" and "complete" columns. * The project officially ened on March 17th, 2012. Progress/assignment tables ''Fallout'' Completed 17:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC), signed off . ''Fallout 2'' Related projects * Fallout Wiki:MSG Wikification Drive * Fallout Wiki:Unified page layout project